Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges
"A grand new adventure celebrating two years of FazbearFreak!" Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges is a 2D platforming game created by FazbearFreak. It was created to celebrate the two-year anniversary of FazbearFreak's work on the wiki, as well as the two-year anniversary of his Fandom account. Two major content updates were added to the game over time, The first, Global Catastrophe, was added to the game on October 7th, 2018. The second, the Happy Together Update, was added on December 9th, 2018. Story Main Game What happens when three worlds collide? After a freak accident puts the Freakiverse in danger of collapse, Grand Dad, Steve, and Red must team up to explore tons of different worlds from classic FazbearFreak titles. Using their special abilities, it's up to you to recover the seven Super Badges and restore the Freakiverse! It's a blast through the past! Global Catastrophe Explore a whole new world in a race to save the Freakiverse once more! The evil SG Corp is on a mission to dominate the world and bring upon a new era of darkness. As a step in their plans for total control, they have captured two characters: FazbearFreak veteran Scratch Cat and a mysterious new Inkling named Gary. It's up to these two unlikely heroes to escape from SG Corp's clutches and stop them from achieving their malicious goals. This quest will take them through worlds and challenges unseen in the main game! Get ready for a whole new way to play Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges! Playable Characters Main Game There are three playable characters within the game. Each one has a different attack and ability that they can use to explore the worlds. Certain characters are required to access certain areas of the game. Grand Dad Grand Dad is a color swap of Mario, and previously appeared in Some Nights at Silva's and the Five Nights at FazbearFreak's series. He has white skin, a red shirt, orange overalls, and orange boots. He also has blue hair and a blue mustache. His hat also has the Japanese symbol for king on it instead of a "M". Grand Dad is unlocked at the start of the game. Grand Dad's attack is his club that he uses in the bootleg game "7 Grand Dad", the game from which he originated. This club only works at close-range, but does the most damage to enemies. His movement ability is a wall jump, which functions similarly to how it is used in the New Super Mario Bros. series of games. Steve Steve is a character that originates from Minecraft, and previously appeared in the Five Nights at Steve's series. He is a blocky character with tan skin, brown hair, a blue shirt, blue jeans, and gray boots. Steve is unlocked by rescuing him in Minetropolis. Steve's attack and ability are combined into one move. He can toss his pickaxe forward, hurting enemies and destroying certain blocks in its path. This move is required to access secret passages in some areas. Red Red is a character from the Angry Birds series, and previously appeared in the Night Shift at King Pig's series. He is a red anthropomorphic bird with large, black eyebrows, a yellow beak, and brown eyes. Red is unlocked by rescuing him on Piggy Island. Red's attack is a shoulder dash that is quite similar to the one used in the Wario Land games, although it cannot be used in midair. It damages enemies in its path, and can be used to break certain blocks. Red's ability is a glide similar to Knuckles' from the Sonic games. Unlike Knuckles, Red cannot damage enemies by gliding into them. Global Catastrophe Global Catastrophe adds two playable characters. These characters are initally only playable through Global Catastrophe's main campaign, but are unlocked in the main game and battle modes once it is completed. Scratch Cat Scratch Cat is the mascot of the Scratch programming language, and previously appeared in One Night at Scratch Cat's. He is an orange anthropomorphic cat. Scratch Cat's attack is a pounce attack which is used in mid-air. It functions similarly to the Homing Attack in the modern Sonic games, although using it without a locked target will not result in a midair boost. Scratch Cat's ability is the ability to climb walls, ala Knuckles from the Sonic games. Gary Gary is a male Inkling, a species from the Splatoon series. Unlike the other playable characters, he has not previously made an appearance in any FazbearFreak titles. However, he did appear in One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night, a game made by VentureSonic. Gary has light skin, red tentacles, blue eyes, and a Retro Sweat. He also possesses blue shorts and orange shoes. Gary's attack is a Splattershot, which shoots inky projectiles forwards. He can shoot up to 10 shots in rapid succession before having to recharge, which happens over time. His ability is a mid-air dash, which can be used to gain distance and speed. Gary also has sonic powers, although these are not used in gameplay. Worlds Each world (except for Bedrock) has a number of Badges, the game's main collectible, and one Super Badge, which are plot crucial. Main Game Bedrock Bedrock (from the Flintstones franchise) serves as a tutorial world, although Badges can be obtained after the player retrieves Piggy Island's Super Badge. It does not have a Super Badge or a boss. Cutscene After the player reaches the Prehistoric Port, Grand Dad notices a ship sailing away. He grabs a telescope and sees that Red is stuck on the ship, locked in a cage. Grand Dad springs into action, diving into the water and grabbing hold of the ship's anchor. The ship then continues to sail towards Piggy Island as the game's logo appears. Piggy Island Piggy Island is the game's first normal world, being based around the location of the same name from The Angry Birds Movie. Almost all of the world's enemies are pigs, and the main goal of the world is to enter Leonard's castle and free Red. After that, Red becomes a playable character. Cutscene After Red is freed, he and Grand Dad shake hands before Red notices a dark cloud moving across the sky. He quickly leads Grand Dad to a plane built by the pigs and starts it, flying the both of them towards the cloud. The screen then transitions to Red and Grand Dad flying in the plane, similar to Sky Chase Zone from Sonic 2. However, the plane's engine starts to sputter before stopping entirely, dropping Red and Grand Dad into Fazbear Forest. Fazbear Forest Fazbear Forest is a common forest area. Most of the enemies are robots bearing similarities to the canon FNaF characters. There are also lumberjack enemies which cut down trees. Cutscene After the player beats Chipper's Revenge, lots of trucks begin to leave Fazbear Forest. The player's character hops onto one of the trucks and gets transported to Minetropolis. Minetropolis Minetropolis is a blocky city from the Five Nights at Steve's series. It is a stereotypical city with parks, tall buildings, and many aspects of industrialized life. Cutscene After Steve is rescued from the top of the Empire Sprite Building, a purple portal appears and sucks Grand Dad, Steve, and Red inside. This portal leads them to the Digit Dimension. Digit Dimension The Digit Dimension is set in a purple void with crumbling platforms. It has elements from various other video games, and is described as the "amalgamation of all universes". Cutscene The group finds a control room with lots of portals to other dimensions. The group hops into a portal marked "Mount Mashup" after seeing that the purple smoke from earlier is present there. Mount Mashup Mount Mashup is a tall mountain with a castle upon it. There are many portions which are covered in glitchy static, but generators are scattered around the area which can remove the static. Cutscene After obtaining the fifth Super Badge, the group enters the castle. ...Nothing to add, really. Freaky Fortress The Freaky Fortress is the game's final main world. It is a castle with red, black, and blue color schemes. There are lots of robotic enemies, as well as references to memes. Cutscene After the player defeats FazbearFreak, they gain the sixth and final Super Badge. They use it to activate a supercomputer located in FazbearFreak's chamber. The screen begins to glitch before cutting to black. A computer screen fades in, with text on it. "PLANNED PROJECTS:" "SMM.txt (RELEASED)" "ProjectRewind2.txt (CANCELLED)" "Endgame.txt (CONFIRMED, RELEASE UNDETERMINED)" The text fades out as the credits begin to roll over a medley of songs from FazbearFreak history, in this order: * Toreador March * Thomas the Tank Engine theme * Angry Birds theme * Chirp (from Minecraft) * We Are Number One * Snow Halation * Megalovania * Fist Bump * Flintstones theme After the credits roll, a special message appears. "This game is dedicated to the FNaF Fanon community of the past, present, and future. It's been a pleasure making games for you!" Global Catastrophe The Global Catastrophe campaign is separate from the main game. At the beginning, the player can choose between playing as Scratch Cat or Gary, but this cannot be changed until either the campaign is beaten or the player restarts the campaign. Peril Plane Peril Plane is a massive airship filled with turrets, guards, and electricity traps. The level offers multiple opportunities to test out Scratch Cat and Gary's abilities. Cutscenes = Opening = The opening cutscene of the campaign differs depending on if the player is playing as Scratch Cat or Gary. If the player plays as Scratch Cat, the cutscene begins with him being held in a cell. Suddenly, a loud shriek echos into the room, and an alarm sounds off in Scratch Cat's cell. During the commotion, Scratch Cat's cell gets opened, and he uses the opportunity to escape the cell and enter the main area of Peril Plane. If the player plays as Gary, the cutscene shows him being experimented on by armed guards. After a few tests, they eventually shove a needle into Gary's arm. The pain causes Gary to scream loudly, causing all the nearby glass to shatter and stunning the guards. He escapes from their clutches and makes his way into the main area, causing the captain to put the ship on red alert. = Transition = The chosen character runs down a hallway as the ship starts to explode behind them. They eventually kick down an exit hatch, ending up falling into Chaos Caves. Chaos Caves Chaos Caves is set in an abandoned mineshaft. As the player gets deeper into the world, more volcanic elements begin to become present. Cutscene The platform the chosen character is standing on is launched upwards by a volcano. The blast sends them into a distant valley. Velocity Valley Another speed-based world, Velocity Valley has many hills and loops for the player to navigate through. In the distance, the player can notice a large city, although this is never explored. Cutscene The chosen character approaches an abandoned truck and enters it. The truck begins rolling down a hill, eventually crashing into an unseen object, causing the cutscene to cut to black. When the cutscene resumes, the chosen character wakes up in the wreckage of the truck and notices the entrance to S.G. Corp. They quickly head through and enter the next world. It should be noted that if the player is controlling Gary, he will look over at the distant city before entering the truck. Warped Worksite Warped Worksite is set around a large building, which is currently under construction. Lots of heavy machinery and armed construction workers plauge the area. Also, the player will have to occasionally find spare wood planks to build bridges to other areas. Cutscene The chosen character makes their way to the top of the tower and use a cannon to launch themselves towards a lighthouse in the distance. However, they are intercepted by a portal, which takes them to the next world. Salvaged Studio Salvaged Studio appears to be an abandoned art studio. It is filled with remains of scrapped FazbearFreak games, as well as old characters. Cutscene The chosen character leaves Salvaged Studio and ends up at the entrance to Cacophony Castle. Lightning strikes as they enter the castle. Cacophony Castle Cacophony Castle is Global Catastrophe's final and largest world. The area looks like a generic castle with music elements. This world is the only one with two bosses. Cutscene The chosen character reaches the front of the castle and activates the hidden weapon. The weapon itself depends on which character is being used; Scratch Cat uses a cannon, while Gary uses a Killer Wail. The character counteracts SiIva's laser with their weapon, causing Cacophony Castle to explode. The character runs away from the explosions as the credits roll, similarly to Mega Man 7's credits. The ending of the cutscene depends on which character is being used: * If Scratch Cat is being used, he eventually ends up in Green Gateway from Fazbear Forces. He briefly looks around, then lies down to take a nap. The text "Thanks for playing!" appears. * If Gary is being used, he eventually encounters Grand Dad. He beckons Gary to follow him into a portal, which he does. The screen fades to black with the words "To be continued..." If the image is brightened, a Shy Guy mask can be seen. Bosses Main Game Piggy Air Force (Piggy Island) The Piggy Air Force is comprised of five of Piggy Island's top pilots, each piloting their own plane. The planes can shoot regular bullets as well as drop TNT crates, which is a major part of the fight. The player must dodge the Air Force's bullets while attempting to get them to drop TNT onto trampolines scattered throughout the arena. This will cause the TNT to hit a plane, causing it to be destroyed. Once all the planes are destroyed, the player can progress. Leonard (Piggy Island) Leonard is the main antagonist of The Angry Birds Movie. He is a large green anthropomorphic pig with a dark green goatee. He is the king of Piggy Island, and was responsible for Red's capture in the game. Leonard is a unique boss, in the sense that he does not attack the player directly. Instead, he summons normal pig enemies onto the arena while occasionally throwing his crown like a boomerang. The player must attempt to get pigs with cannons to fire onto Leonard, damaging him. After five hits, Leonard will be defeated, allowing the player to free Red and acquire their first Super Badge. Auto-Chipper (Fazbear Forest) Auto-Chipper is the first boss from FNaF World. It appears exactly as it did in FNaF World, being a beaver-inspired wooden robot. Auto-Chipper will chase the player while spitting logs of wood at them. The player can pick up some of the rocks and throw them back into Auto-Chipper's mouth, hurting him. After Auto-Chipper takes enough damage, the player will be allowed to progress. Chipper's Revenge (Fazbear Forest) Chipper's Revenge is a boss from FNaF World. He is a metallic version of Chipper from Chipper and Son's Lumber Company with red eyes. His fight takes place within a giant tree. He will chase the player up the tree while shooting lasers at them. Unlike most other bosses, Chipper's Revenge is an endurance-based battle. There is no way to harm Chipper's Revenge, so the player must simply survive until he gives up. After Chipper's Revenge is defeated, the player acquires their second Super Badge and unlocks Minetropolis. EnderMaster (Minetropolis) The EnderMaster is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Steve's 3. He is an Enderman with green eyes, claws, and more teeth than a regular Enderman. The EnderMaster's boss fight takes place in an alley. The EnderMaster will teleport around the area and summon Endermites to harm the player. The player has to jump on the EnderMaster's head to damage him and eventually defeat him. PAMA (Minetropolis) PAMA is a computer program who has the ability to control minds. He is usually represented as a green smiley face on a dark green background. PAMA's fight begins on the first floor of the Empire Sprite Building. He will control lots of wires in an attempt to electrocute the player. The player must located and deactivate three switches to begin PAMA's second phase. PAMA's second phase involves him "chasing" the player as they ascend to the top of the Empire Sprite Building. He can control different electrical objects (making lightbulbs explode, sending viruses after the player etc.) to harm the player. After the player reaches the top of the Empire Sprite Building, they must hit the purple gem at the top to defeat PAMA. Arcadeageddon (Digit Dimension) Arcadeageddon (pronounced Ar-cade-ah-ged-in) is a large arcade machine with metallic arms and legs. Arcadeageddon mainly remains in the background of his arena, summoning minions to damage the player and occasionally slamming his fist down. List of Minions: * '''Pac-Man: '''Before sending out Pac-Man himself, Arcadeageddon sends out Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde to try to latch onto the player. If they manage to do so, Pac-Man will appear and try to eat the player, killing them instantly. * '''Frogger: '''Frogger appears in the middle of the arena and hops around while trucks drive by. The player should avoid hitting the trucks. * '''Donkey Kong: '''Donkey Kong throws barrels from inside of Arcadeageddon. * '''Dig Dug: '''Dig Dug will hop under the arena and create bottomless pits with his pump. The pits will be fixed after a short time. * '''Q*Bert: '''Q*Bert will hop around the arena and create shockwaves. The Rival (Digit Dimension) The main boss of the Digit Dimension depends on which character is being used. Grand Dad activates Fortran, Steve activates Guest (from Roblox), Red activates Hog Rider (from Clash of Clans/Clash Royale), Scratch Cat activates Pico (from Scratch), and Gary activates Azure, a standard Inkling Boy. Regardless of the character being used, their fights are mostly the same. The player must beat their "rival" to the end of the stage while dodging their attacks. This fight is similar to Metal Sonic's fight in Sonic CD. Glitchbear (Mashup Mountain) Glitchbear is an animatronic bear. His fur is comprised of brown, yellow, purple, and green eyes. He also has no pupils. He teleports around the arena, throwing microphones. The player must find five generators to defeat Glitchbear. Fangamalgamate (Mashup Mountain) Fangamalgamate (pronounced Fan-Game-Mal-Ga-Mate) is an animatronic stitched together from the parts of various animatronics. It has the head of Candy the Cat, the body of Rachel (from Those Nights at Rachel's), the tail of Popgoes the Weasel, and has a hat resembling Flumpty Bumpty's head. The Fangamalgamate attacks by throwing eggs, summoning burger enemies, and using energy orbs. The energy orbs home in on the player, and they must guide them toward Fangamalgamate to hurt it. After enough hits, it separates into Candy, Rachel, Popgoes, and Flumpty. The player then wins the fight. FazbearFreak (Freaky Fortress) FazbearFreak is represented as his OC, Granddy Dadbear. He is an animatronic bear with white fur, a red and blue muzzle, a blue bowtie, and a red hat. He is solely fighting the player as an obligation in his role as the developer of the game. He attacks by throwing ban hammers, teleporting around the arena, and summoning eraser-like enemies. He has the highest HP out of any boss. As he is damaged, the world around him glitches. Global Catastrophe Guard Gunner (Peril Plane) The Guard Gunner is a short guard robot. He wears a green vest, a blue police hat, and wields a large bazooka. He also possesses a jetpack. He will fly around the arena, launching rockets at the player. However, there are tunnels the player can guide the rockets into. If a rocket lands in a tunnel, the player can hijack it and aim it at the Guard Gunner. This is the only way they can damage him. I.M. Meen (Chaos Caves) I.M. Meen is an evil magician who has previously appeared in One Night in Meen's Labyrinth. He has white hair, a blue coat, and brown pants. He will use fire magic in an attempt to hurt the player. After a few fire attacks, he will summon a giant book to suck the player inside. There, misspelled words will attempt to ram into the player, harming them. The way to defeat I.M. Meen is to wait until he charges a pillar attack, then get under him. If done right, the pillar will hurt I.M. Meen. Shadow Scratch Cat/Shadow Gary (Velocity Valley) The Shadows appear to resemble their normal counterparts, although with a completely black body and green eyes. The Shadow the player fights depends on their character of choice. If Scratch Cat is used, they will fight Shadow Gary. If Gary is used, they will fight Shadow Scratch Cat. The Shadow battles can be summed up in a free-for-all match, similar to the Deathmatch battle mode. If the player wins the match, they will defeat the Shadow and proceed. However, if they are defeated in the match, they will suffer the usual penalty for death. Bean Storm (Warped Worksite) The Bean Storm is comprised of a small army of bean-shaped robots with claw-like hands. They also have cannons which shoot out dangerous soundwaves. The Bean Storm chases the chosen character up the main building in Warped Worksite. They will have to take out all the Bean Storm members individually before they reach the top of the tower. If they don't, they will be swarmed and killed once they reach the top. Bendy (Salvaged Studio) Bendy appears as his "ink demon" form from Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a tall, black, inky creature with horns and a permanent smile. Bendy's boss fight is more of a survival horror minigame. The player must navigate through Bendy's "arena" without being caught by him. If the player stands in shadows or behind objects, Bendy will be unable to see them. If Bendy sees them, he will chase after them until they get far enough away. If Bendy catches the player, it is an instant death. Scratch Cat/Gary (Cacophony Castle) Due to the confusion in Velocity Valley, the player will have play a "rematch" against either Scratch Cat or Gary. If Scratch Cat is used, they will fight Gary. If Gary is used, they will fight Scratch Cat. The battle is identical to Velocity Valley's boss, but much more difficult. SiIvaGunner (Cacophony Castle) SiIva himself is never seen, but he pilots a mech shaped like his profile picture on YouTube. He will fly his mech around, shooting sound waves and missiles at the player. Unlike most bosses, he has an actual health meter that can be drained by Scratch Cat's pounce or Gary's Splattershot bullets. After his health is drained, SiIva will use the last of his mech's energy to fire a large laser at the player. The player will have to quickly head down the emergency exit hallway, which is littered with obstacles, in order to get away from the laser. Game Modes Single Player Main Game The main campaign can be played with two players. This feature was added in the Happy Together Update. However, Global Catastrophe remains single-player only. Boss Rush This mode is only unlocked once both the main campaign and Global Catastrophe campaign are completed. Here, the player picks one character to face each of the game's 18 bosses, except for Scratch Cat and Gary. If Scratch Cat and Gary are being used, their Shadow counterparts will be used in lieu of Fortran, Roblox Noob, and Hog Rider. Beating Boss Rush mode will unlock a special costume for whichever character was used. Cutscene After Boss Rush is beaten with all five characters, a cutscene is unlocked. This cutscene was added in the Happy Together Update. The five playable characters walk into a dark room, surrounded by various characters from FazbearFreak games. They are all staring at a large timer, which eventually reaches 0:00. The second it does, a powerful wave of energy washes over the crowd, wiping them all out. A kazoo version of Lifelight plays as Grand Dad's hat flutters to the ground, followed by text: "To be concluded in Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame..." Multiplayer In Multiplayer modes, players can choose from one of the three main characters (as well as Scratch Cat and Gary if Global Catastrophe is owned) and fight in a series of maps and game modes. Maps * Bedrock * Piggy Island * Fazbear Forest * Minetropolis * Digit Dimension * Mount Mashup * Freaky Fortress * Peril Plane (requires Global Catastrophe DLC) * Chaos Caves (requires Global Catastrophe DLC) * Velocity Valley (requires Global Catastrophe DLC) * Warped Worksite (requires Global Catastrophe DLC) * Salvaged Studio (requires Global Catastrophe DLC) * Cacophony Castle (requires Global Catastrophe DLC) * Green Gateway (requires a complete run of the Global Catastrophe campaign) * Inkopolis (requires a complete run of the Global Catastrophe campaign) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (added in the Happy Together Update) * Battlefield (added in the Happy Together Update) * Grandoise Lighthouse (added in the Happy Together Update) * Midway Town (added in the Happy Together Update) * Nether (added in the Happy Together Update) Game Modes * '''Deathmatch (2, 4, 6, or 8 players): '''In Deathmatch, two teams of two (or two opposing players) compete to get the most kills. Teams pool their kills, and whichever team has the most kills when time runs out wins. If the teams are tied when time runs out, the match will continue until another kill is made. * '''Capture the Flag (4 and 8 players only): '''Each team of two has a flag at their base. Their goal is to capture the flag on the opposing side and take it back to theirs. Three rounds are played, and whichever won the most rounds wins. * '''Badge Scramble (2-4 players): '''Badges are scattered throughout the map, and each players' goal is to collect as many as they can. Killing a player allows one to take a badge from them. Whoever has the most badges at the end of the match wins. * '''Time Attack (2-4 players): '''Players race to the end of the stage. ...Self explanatory, really. * '''Fortress Freaks (4 and 8 players only): '''Five bases are scattered around the map. Teams of two can capture bases, which helps them get points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the match wins. If a tie occurs, the winners are determined by which team has the most bases captured. * '''Ultra Bash Buddies (1-8 players): '''This game mode was added in the Happy Together Update. The mode is very similar to the Super Smash Bros games, as players try to knock each other off the stage. CPUs can be used in leiu of human opponents, and all costumes unlocked in the main games can be used. * '''Hide and Seek (2-8 players): '''This game mode was added in the Happy Together Update. The players are separated into two groups; Hiders and Seekers. Hiders get thirty seconds to hide, while Seekers get 2 minutes and 30 seconds to find them. Any Hiders remaining after that period win the match. * '''Boss Beatdown (2-4 players): '''This game mode was added in the Happy Together Update. The players choose one of the game's bosses and fight them. The winner of the match is either the sole survivor or the one who dealt the most damage to the boss. Stage Builder In this mode, the player can build their own levels. They can customize layouts, determine which characters can be used, hide badges, and determine what the goal is: * Find the Super Badge. * Kill a certain number of enemies. * Free play (no specific goal) After a stage is finished, it can be shared to the internet. Costumes Grand Dad Steve Red Scratch Cat Gary OST # FazbearFreak Logo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk8gCNkweZs # Opening Cutscene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWtl-vIKR0g # Title Screen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYSclhDjbrA # Main Menu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMtN1HGza7U # Save Select (Main Game): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJyIoa25lEQ # The Adventure Begins (Bedrock Cutscene 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54RPZy2Wloc # Bedrock Track 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKdliq3gan8 # Bedrock Track 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAkCCzytYQU # Badge Get: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xtvR2fzpdk # Trouble Afoot (Bedrock Cutscene 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asM46Lv87uI # Piggy Island Track 1: https://youtu.be/OEXKUe67Ovk # Piggy Island Track 2: https://youtu.be/AqOClCHoYuk # Boss - Piggy Air Force: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sShCtxp9qJo # Boss - Leonard: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2UXFXlygC4 # Super Badge Get: https://youtu.be/BWpq3RXX8GI # Saving Red (Piggy Island Cutscene): https://youtu.be/nsFfHVJvplY # Fazbear Forest Track 1: https://youtu.be/fg6YzkTH_wY # Fazbear Forest Track 2: https://youtu.be/5X-S4qCs-R8 # Boss - Auto-Chipper: https://youtu.be/edfWix8GA0Q # Boss - Chipper's Revenge: https://youtu.be/xgv0bNROWPM # Into the City (Fazbear Forest Cutscene): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLn9__8SSTk # Minetropolis Track 1: https://youtu.be/-KIU3G_GYO4 # Minetropolis Track 2: https://youtu.be/qDUESGp-2nM # Boss - Endermaster: https://youtu.be/n565OTIjCaM # Boss - PAMA: https://youtu.be/olv7quImmDM # Saving Steve (Minetropolis Cutscene): https://youtu.be/sMOcqXM_d8o # Digit Dimension Track 1: https://youtu.be/EuYNxzSFRk8 # Digit Dimension Track 2: https://youtu.be/gViAkcmj6GA # Boss - Arcadeageddon: https://youtu.be/VGh5DV0D3wk # Boss - Rival Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9A6788MNjk # The Control Room (Digit Dimension Cutscene): https://youtu.be/XEJ5Fge9CRE # Mount Mashup Track 1: https://youtu.be/DE6SIjmwg3w # Mount Mashup Track 2: https://youtu.be/AJCIZOsEqCc # Boss - Glitchbear: https://youtu.be/O7cnPBhnze4 # Boss - Fangamalgamate: https://youtu.be/71u0i6J-Qes # Entering the Fortress (Mount Mashup Cutscene): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bipEgwAqF4 # Freaky Fortress Track 1: https://youtu.be/ghpzThrFNGE # Freaky Fortress Track 2: https://youtu.be/hvrRYZWoEc0 # Boss - FazbearFreak Phase 1: https://youtu.be/Ms3Ya0bK-C4 # Boss - FazbearFreak Phase 2: https://youtu.be/SwP02M8JNrQ # Adventures Await! (Main Game Credits): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qPaf6_7IwY # Save Select (Global Catastrophe): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgZ2rbzaC0g # Peril Plane Track 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r32BPMkuIv8 # Peril Plane Track 2: https://youtu.be/eLYWHiuRFQQ # Boss - Guard Gunner: https://youtu.be/QF9FE68vwrQ # Chaos Caves Track 1: https://youtu.be/79y1Q-7DBLo # Chaos Caves Track 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPJcOybiCKM # Boss - I.M. Meen: https://youtu.be/eQLCiQZ6ea4 # Velocity Valley Track 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tlbu_UFXF4g # Velocity Valley Track 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNbp8Bf5P7s # Boss - The Shadows: https://youtu.be/m_IQa3w9YzY # Warped Worksite Track 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSuuAWTPB_A # Warped Worksite Track 2: https://youtu.be/yen4QGoLse4 # Boss - Bean Storm: https://youtu.be/-uFpYEOGqV4 # Salvaged Studio Track 1: https://youtu.be/_ROkiCT4yoI # Salvaged Studio Track 2: https://youtu.be/8rQGl9phfcw # Boss - Bendy: https://youtu.be/2sZkPuCLKdo # Cacophony Castle Track 1: https://youtu.be/wlnIId5j1Is # Cacophony Castle Track 2: https://youtu.be/MWEoVTvadDk # Boss - Scratch Cat: https://youtu.be/pz3BQFXjEOI # Boss - Gary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9014iycM3l0 # Boss - SiivaGunner Phase 1: https://youtu.be/7jRnpUKHCTg # Boss - SiivaGunner Phase 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MXv2CMUwXo # Freedom (Global Catastrophe Credits): https://youtu.be/2gEltrKrdgc # Multiplayer Menu: https://youtu.be/oWqAf4eex14 # Battle Theme 1: https://youtu.be/tAaiXlbM-Sc # Battle Theme 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEa-AAuAoWw # Battle Theme 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBVNEtwkFZs # Grand Dad's Victory: https://youtu.be/GeqaNS_veSc # Steve's Victory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtnpfaTE8jw # Red's Victory: https://youtu.be/cS21R0NDrZA # Scratch Cat's Victory: https://youtu.be/J---aiyznGQ # Gary's Victory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ic6d2IoROk # Battle Results - Win: https://youtu.be/Cf3IvULGvrk # Battle Results - Lose: https://youtu.be/sGFYd3In8oI # Boss Rush: https://youtu.be/AjFLPa9PYUQ # Boss Rush - Final Boss: https://youtu.be/qEiErpn_AXI # Boss Rush Complete: https://youtu.be/o4-U_cwad3s # Lifelight (Kazoo): https://youtu.be/5jrfD80z1D8 # Game Over: https://youtu.be/8iYGwradeSc Trivia * This game was created to celebrate FazbearFreak's two-year anniversary. * This game is Grand Dad's first appearance in a non-traditional FazbearFreak game, while Steve and Red previously appeared in their own RPGs. ** Similarly, this is Gary's first appearance in a FazbearFreak game as a whole, only making a cameo in plush form in Ultimate Custom Night: Overtime. * The ending of this game teased Steve's Mineshaft Manager, the cancelled Project Rewind Volume 2, and Project Endgame (coming soon!) Category:Games